Stats
__TOC__ Characters have a variety of stats. Some stats are hidden from the player. For stat growth rates for each class, see Stat Growth. Life The amount of HP or health your character has before dying. Recovers periodically based on Vitality and by eating/drinking certain food and potions. There is no cap for this stat. This stat grows naturally by +10 and can be increased with Survivor perk by +30. In Plus the Survivor perk adds +25 Stamina The amount of ST your character has for performing various class-specific abilities, such as dash or bash, as well as when traversing over mountains or water. Recovers slowly over time as long as you have +30% energy or can be restored by eating/drinking certain food and potions. There is no cap for this stat. This stat grows naturally by +3. In Plus after a time increases by 1. Energy Your energy is a slowly draining percentage, representing how tired your character is. Certain environments (such as snow or desert) will deplete your energy faster. Allmost all force spells use Energy. Energy is also used for skills like Bash. As long as you have some, you will regenerate health base on your vitality and stamina every hour. If it gets to 0% you will stop regenerating health and stamina, and you will also receive a -3 penalty to your Agility and -30% penalty to your overall damage. There is no way to raise the maximum amount of energy but you can restore it by eating/drinking certain food and potions. In Plus this stat grows naturally by +4% but not for all classes (Force User's pool does not grow). Can increase it via Altar of the Goddess +15% Strength Each level in strength adds 20% to your damage and +1 to your Weight Limit. There is no cap for total damage and weight limit. Agility Each level in agility adds 1% to your Evasion (to a max of 20%), 5% to your Combo Hit Chance and about a 3.33% increase in action speed. In Plus: 3-4% to your Combo Hit Chance and the increase in action speed works on a sliding scale; 1 point is 3% 3 points is 7%, 6 points is 11%, up to 45 Agility where the player's Movement Speed will be hard capped 150%; however, the cap can be broken with the following: # Bracelet of Speed # Floating Drug # Parchment of Acceleration (rare) # Adventurer and Hunter class's Dash ability Vitality Each level in vitality adds 1 point of health regeneration per hour as well as a bonus 2% damage reduction. There is no cap for HP regeneration rate. (unknown if there is a cap for damage reduction from Vitality.) In Plus the damage reduction is reduced to 1% per point of vitality. In Plus the natural cap for stat damage reduction is 50%. Intelligence Each level in intelligence adds 10% to your Item Identification Chance and reduces Stamina and Energy consumption by 5%. Energy and stamina efficiency is capped at 80% with 16 Intellect. Item appraisal has no hard cap, but after 200% you will always identify any item, so it caps with 19 Intellect (16 as the Adventurer class). In Plus Each level in intelligence adds 5% to your Item Identification Chance and reduces Stamina and Energy requirement for skills by 2%. all classes base Item appraisal has changed with all requiring x2 or more intellect to reach the cap. Willpower Each level in willpower adds 30% to Force Power and 3% to Critical Hit Chance. There is no cap for Force damage and no hard cap for critical chance, although there is no point to have more than 100% critical chance, which is capped at 34 willpower. In Plus; willpower adds 20% to Force Power and 1% to Critical Hit Chance. Charisma Each level of charisma reduces shop prices by 5%. You will also "spend" charisma levels to recruit partners that you find during play. shop price reduction caps at 50% or 10 charisma. In Plus Each level of charisma reduces shop prices by 3% and increases allies' Attack Power by 2% each turn. Weight Limit This is your maximum carrying capacity. All items have an associated weight (some are zero, such as most arrows). If you exceed this limit you will be unable to move until you lower it by dropping or using up items you are carrying. There is no cap for weight limit. This stat grows naturally by +4, grows with Strength by +1, and can be increased with Pack-Horse perk by +30%. In Plus grows by +2 or +4, depending on class, at 30 or 40 reduces to +1/+2 with a further reduction to +1 at 50 or 60. can be increased by +3 via Altar of the Goddess, Pack-Horse perk becomes class variable between +10-30%. Lock-Picking Having at least 1 level in Lock-Picking gives you a skill by the same name. It allows you to open chests using a small amount of stamina per attempt instead of attacking and breaking them open. Higher levels increase your chances of successfully opening chests. Subsequent attempts after a failure also increase your chances. Some chests, such as Extravagant Chests, are much harder to open and require more attempts. By unlocking a chest, you mitigate the chance of destroying equipment if you tried to break open the chest. Note that this skill can also unlock most types of sealed doors, such as Holy Shrines and Town of Sinners, though a very high level is required. Adventurer and Pirate have this skill naturally, other classes must acquire it via Master of Unlocking perk. Swimming Each level of swimming reduces the number of turns required to swim one space by 1 (with no swimming skill, you require 5 turns to swim one space) down to minimum of 1 turn per space. You also spend less stamina when swimming, to a minimum of .5 per space . At very high levels, you deal extra damage when attacking from water (the formula is unknown). Adventurer and Pirate have this skill naturally, other classes must acquire it via Swim Coach perk. Mountain Climbing Each level of climbing reduces the number of turns required to move through one space of mountains by 2 (with no climbing skill, you require 10 turns to move through one space of mountains) down to minimum of 1 turn per space (2 in Plus). You also spend less stamina when climbing, to a minimum of one per space (.5 in Plus). At very high levels, you deal extra damage when attacking from mountains (the formula is unknown). Adventurer and Hunter have this skill naturally, other classes must acquire it via Cliffhanger perk. Critical Hit Chance This is the percent chance that your attack will be a critical hit. A critical hit deals x2 damage and ignores 2/3s of the target's defenses. There is no point in having more than 100% of critical chance. This stat grows by +3% per Willpower level, also you can increase it via Altar of the Goddess +5% and with Masterful Stroke perk +10% per perk. In Plus; This stat grows by +1% per Willpower level, also you can increase it via Altar of the Goddess +5% and with Masterful Stroke perk +7% per perk Combo Hit Chance This is the percent chance that you will perform multiple strikes when attacking. The higher the rate, the more likely you will perform more attacks. If high enough, it is possible to attack six or more times per turn (exact formula of chain attacks is unknown). Some weapon types have inherently higher or lower chance to combo attacks (different for vanilla and Plus). There is no cap on this stat. Swordmaster and Hero have higher combo chances x2.0 and x1.4 respectively. In Plus the Swordmaster, Hero and Ninja have +30%, +20% and x1.1 respectively. Item Identification Chance This is the percent chance that you will identify items when interacting with a merchant or finding an item on the ground or in chests. It is possible to partially identify an item, determining its actual name (Chain Armor instead of Heavy Armor), its current durability rating, as well as any bonus attributes it has. A rate of 200% is required for fool-proof identification of all items you come across. Mechanically capped at 200% but there is no 'hard' cap. This stat grows with Intelligence, by +10% per Intelligence and can also be increased by +30% with Item Appraiser perk. The Force User and Adventurer class have a bonus +30% to this skill. In Plus; +5% per Intelligence. all classes have changed base identification with The Force User and Adventurer class' having the highest then Bard then Pirate followed by Knight, Hunter, Hero, with the Swordmaster having the lowest appraisal at just 5%. Can increase this stat +5% using the Altar of the Goddess. Accuracy This is the percent chance that you will hit an enemy with your attacks and skills. Because enemies may have evasion as well, it is still possible to miss with 100% or more accuracy, because actual chance to hit is calculated like this: Your Accuracy - Enemy Evasion = Chance to Hit. Ranged and thrown objects are not affected by this stat. Mechanically capped at 95%. There is no natural way to increase this stat , but you can find items and enchantments which increase your accuracy. In Plus; the accuracy for ranged and thrown weapons is faxed and are able to miss. Can increase this stat using the Altar of the Goddess. Evasion This is the percent chance that an enemy's attack will miss. In practice, it is subtracted from the attacker's accuracy when determining if an attack hits or misses: Your Evasion - Enemy Accuracy = Chance to Hit. Some terrain increases evasion; The forest by 10%, Water by 10% (Plus 20%) and Mountains by 20%. Gale shield accessory will increase evasion by 20%. Training Bracelet accessory will reduce evasion by 20%. This stat grows with Agility by +1% per level. Has 3 different caps: 50% for armor bonus, 20% for Agility bonus and Mechanically capped at 95%. Armor This is the amount of protection you have when taking damage. It appears to be a simple value reduction, i.e. if you have 6 armor and an enemy hits you for 15 you will only actually take 9 damage. To calculate your character armor, just summarize all your equipment armor. This stat can only be increased by wearing armor or shields. Damage Reduction This is the amount of percentage-based protection you have when taking damage. Because it is percentage-based, and thus scales well, this stat is far more useful as you face tougher and tougher enemies than your armor rating. It is unknown how exactly this stat is calculated. It is unknown if this stat has any sort of cap. This stat can be increased with a higher Vitality Lvl, by wearing armor, with Phalanx Force Power spell, Knight's Great Wall ability and Bard's Defend ability. Bard can also increase his party member's damage reduction with his Ballad of Heroism. Flame Resistance This percentage chance to completely ignore fire-based attacks (such as a flame spell from the Demon Lord or fire breath from dragons). To calculate your character flame resistance, just summarize all your equipment flame resistance. Capped at 90%. This stat can only be increased by wearing armor. Category:Game mechanics